


Changes In The Wind

by MrsFantashia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Dursley Family Dies (Harry Potter), Gen, Orphan Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/MrsFantashia
Summary: Completely AU..Does not follow cannon. Child abuse will be used here..if this is a trigger for you then lket this serve as a warning.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Completely AU..Does not follow cannon. Child abuse will be used here..if this is a trigger for you then lket this serve as a warning.

"We're so sorry to leave you with two kids tho babysit on such short notice. I'll pay you handsomely for it." Vernon tells Figg.

The older lady just smiled "oh don't worry about it it's no trouble at all."

Vernon puts two year old Harry on the floor, and Dudley in Figg's arms. Petunia pinches Dudley's cheeks. 

"Now you be a good little boy until mommy and Daddy Come and get you. We'll be back soon." She coos.

She and Vernon leave and drive away without even a goodbye to Harry. 

Mrs. Figgs fed Dudley a bottle and put him.in the crib for a nap.

Then picks up baby Harry, and put him to bed to so she could take care of her cats and clean.

Hours pass by without a call from the Dursleys. Mrs. Figgs start to wonder where they all but figured they probably lost travk of time.

Figgs had long since woken the boys from nap and had fed them snacks and let them play.

Harry was coloring in a coloring book while Dudley played with toy soldiers.

Still hours ticked by without a peep from their guardians.

Figgs flipped on the television to pass the time, turning on the news for the day.

She froze staring at the screen.

On the television was The Dursleys house. And it was it was in flames! The blaze was sky high as firemen worked on screen to put it out.

The screen flipped to show an ambulance cot with two body bags being carried away. And suddenly Figgs knew why nobody had called or come for the boys.

The Dursleys were dead.

But what then did that mean for the kids?

What should she do? She wondered.

Going to the kitchen she dialed the phone for child protection services.

"Hello, Blain Chatel, how can I help you." A voice on the phone answers.

"I just saw on the news about the house fire over on Pivate drive, and well I have their kid's here. What do i do with them?"

"Stay calm madam I'll send a social worker over to collect them from you." Blain responded a sad note in his voice.

Before long a lady appears.

"Hello, I'm Arabella, the babies are in here." She tells the social worker.

The woman nods as Figgs lead herto where the babies were drawing and playing.

The social worker lifted both kids up and nods to Figgs.

"Its sad that they lost their guardians but im sure we'll find great homes for them."

"Oh their such good darlings im sure they'll be fine." Figgs responded confidently.

The Social worker takes the kids to her office where a temporary room was set up in a back room, for kids that came in late.

She tucks the two boys into their cribs for the night and sits at her desk. She puts in a phone call to the name listed under Dudley's emergency contacts Majorie Dursley. 

A voice answers on the phone that sounded like it had been crying for hours. "Madam, I hate the bother you but I'm Mrs.Carmicheal with Child services, I have your nephew Dudley here in my custody, and you are listed by his parents as preferred guardian for him if anything happened to parents."

Marge was quite at first then was heard crying.

"Oh my word, the baby survived? I will gladly take him in if one of your social workers could bring him over?"

Carmichael sighed but understood the woman was clearly distraught and it was late.

Paging another social worker she sent Dudley with him to his Auntie's.

Finally she turns her attention to the sleeping Harry.

No emergency contact had been provided for him. She knew she would have to enter him into the system and adopted out since no relatives were know for him.

He was a beauty child, and seemed well behaved too. Seemes sad a child his age had to experince the System. 

Morning came, and Carmicheal lifted Harry bathes him, fed him and then takes him to her car.

After being on the phone all night she had found a local orphanage with openings for a child Harry's age.

~

In the backseat Harry lays Contently chewing on a set of toy keys Carmicheal had given him. He had no idea what was happening but it was the first time he had been away from his aunt and uncle. And was the first time he'd felt relaxed. 

He was content warching through the car window the other cars go by as he chewed on his keys. He decided he better enjoy the moment cause he was sure he was bring taken back to his family now. 

Instead when the nice smelly lady lifted him from the car, two year old Harry was surprised to see that they were not at Privet drive but at a house that was unfamiliar to him.

Harry looks at it tilting his head a bit curiously as the lady taps on the door.

And wizened man answers the front door. Seeing Harry, he grinned.

"why this must be little bitty Harry, I'll take him from here, and we'll make sure a nice family adopts him." Harry giggles a bit as the old man lifted him from Carmicheal and tickles Harry's chin.

Harry watches as the lady walks away from him leaving him with the strange old man. What was all this?

What were all these changes?

Where were Vermon? And Tunia? Where was Duds? Why was he in this strange place? Who was this odd man?

It was all to much for Harry as he was once again placed in a toddler sized bed this time.

He scrunched up his tiny litttle face opened his mouth and starts screaming and crying.

Adults surround the crib trying their best to calm him but each new face only made Harry scream worst.

Then the old man came into view his face showing anger.

"Stop that noise right now, or you'll go into the time out room."

Harry Doesn't stop.

Finally the old man lifted Harry and takes him out of the room and puts him into an empty room.

"Now stop that noise or I'll punish you further." The man warned.

Harry remembers the beatings his uncle had been happy to deliver himself asnd cries even harder.

The old man unfastened his belt folds it in half.

Then bent Harry over his knee he spanked Harry with the metal part of the belt.

Harry screams at the pain as the belt cut his skin causing some bleeding.

The old man left Harry in the room and locks the door behind him.

Harry sniffed and curls up whimpering at the sting on his bottom.


	2. Chapter2

It was late at night as Carina Black wandered the empty house, the conversation runjing heavily through her mind.

It had been their wedding night, Sirius had talked James into making Peter their secret keeper so he could spend more time with her....

*Carina smiles from their horse carriage that waited to take them off to their honeymoon, as Sirius walks his bestmans family to their home.

After much talking to which Carina rolled her eyes at, when the Potters doir finally shut and Sirius had finally started walking back towards her..they heard a lot of yelling coming from inside the house.

Sirius looks at Carina, "go home." The voice was worried and had a note of over protectiveness.

Carina and Sirius kiss.

She watched him take off for the house as her carriage carried her away.

It seemed to take forever for the carriage to take the potter house out of her sight as she watched several flashes of green light flash in the window.*

Carina shook her head trying to stop the memories. It had been almost a year since her husband had been falsely sent to azkaban for the death of the Potters. She had tried till she was blue in the face to tell them that Sirius hadn't done it. But they just brushed her off because she was his wife. They claimed she'd say anything for Sirius.

Hands tied she had been forced to accept things as they were.

She felt her eyes water as she felt the loneliness in her heart starting to overwhelm her.

She loved Sirius and loved him enough that couldnt bring herself to cheat while he was locked up.

So that left her wondering what she could help cure her lonely heart.

Grabbing her purse and shoes she decided to go out for a walk to think further about the situation.

As she was out walking she found a copy of a muggle newspaper on the ground with a face plastered on it that made her stop fast.

Snatching up the paper she reads:

A house fire claims the life of a couple. Sources are unable to find what may have started this tragic fire. Thankfully The couple's son and young nephew were not in the home when the fire occured. Their Son was sent to sent with his fathers next of kin. The other boy Harry was sadly sent to an orphange to be adopted out.

Carina looked at the picture. 

Harry. she thought quietly.

She knew now what she needed what she wanted to do.

That was her husband's godson.

So by marriage wouldn't that mean she had a claim to Harry?

Going through her husband's things she pulls out the form that qouted Sirius as Harry's Godfather. As well as marriage certificate to prove that she was married to the man.

She would call around in the morning to see if anyone could tell her which orphange the boy was now in. 

~~~  
Far away at The orphange young Harry was woken up next morning to a woman smiling at him.

"Come on Harry, time to get you ready for breakfast, and then you can outside to play with the other kids."

Harry allows her to lead him to their kitchen where kids were given bowls of oatmeal with butter in it but no sugar.

Harry sits at the table looking at the bowl. He was used to not being fed at all..so he eats the small bowl and shyly goes outside with the other kids.


End file.
